The overall goal of this Geriatric Academic Program (GAP) award proposal is to develop future academic leaders in geriatric medicine and geriatric psychiatry. Junior faculty physicians who have excelled in a geriatric fellowship program have been selected to undergo a five year training experience in geriatric research, teaching, and clinical practice to provide them the skills to be independent investigators and teachers in geriatrics and gerontology in an academic medical setting. At the end of the five year funding period, nine awardees (four psychiatry and five internal medicine geriatricians) will have been trained. A large group of University of Washington faculty with interest, experience, and support in geriatric and gerontologic research have agreed to serve as potential sponsors and mentors. Each mentor, together with an individual steering committee, develops and closely monitors the junior faculty awardee's plans and progress. Overall direction for the program will be provided by the program director, who heads the University of Washington, Division of Gerontology and Geriatric Medicine, and the program co-director, who is Vice-Chairman of the University of Washington, Department of Psychiatry and Behavioral Science and Associate Director of the University of Washington, Alzheimer's Disease Research Center, This renewal application requests funding for a one year extension for one candidate and a two year extension for two candidates for a total of five years of GAP support for each candidate. Funding is also requested for two new candidates to be entered each year in years one, two, and three of the award. Research training plans and projects for the five candidates for whom support is requested in year one of the award are included.